Monogatari no Yosome
by Spar7aN
Summary: AU Own IP He just wanted to see normaly but somehow his story got thrown out of normalcy


Authors Note: This is just a plot that suddenly came into my head one day that didn't make me rest until I wrote it

Authors Note: This is just a plot that suddenly came into my head one day that didn't make me rest until I wrote it. This is just an isolated one-shot as I probably won't continue it, as I'm focusing much of my attention into Project Fire Storm, now also known as Project Monogatari, and I'll be making this a small part of the project as it shares some characteristics with it. Also this is let's say, an "expirience" as the writing style in this one is much different that the style of the part that I'm currently working on. So without further a do, I present:

Monogatari no Yosome

(Story of Another's Eyes)

by Spar7aN

Dedicated to the eye curse of my family

--/--/--

I don't know how this came to happen. It just did. I never understood what happened to me but it happened, and it changed my life. Your probably confused from what I've been talking about so I'll start from more or less the beginning.

My name is Aaron, Aaron Smith, I'm fifteen and I'm just , I mean I was just a normal teenager, not rebellious or anything, I was just a normal guy living a normal life in a normal world. One day, I noticed my eyesight started to detiorate. It wasn't anything bad, I could still see almost perfectly in close range, but as farther the thing I wished to see went, the more blurred I saw. Simple right?

We'll one day my parents took me to the Eye Doctor to get me checked up, it asn't nothing serious, just stigmatism, just had wear some glasses, not those bottle-bottom glasses, in fact they were pretty thin and they made look smewhat intelectual and smart.Thing is, I care a lot for my look and normally without glasses I would look like a skater or surfer crossing with pretty boy, not very sure, but i dind't like to wear the glasses in public, not any partivular reason, just didin't like.

Nobody teased about it or anything, in fact my class took it without a comment, it was just as if I had been wearing them my whole life, same with my hockey team, I just didn't wear them on the street, only on my house, the classroom or anywhere I really needed it.

Eventually my parents took me to the Eye Doctor again, to get me soem contact lensens so I could see everywhere I went and didn't have to wear glasses all the time. At first it was really hard to put on the lenses and take them off my eyes but eventually I got it and I started wearing real lensens instead of the testing ones.

Thing with these real lenses was that they're weren't really normal. At first they looked pretty normal. Transparent with a slightl blue tinge to them to male them easier to see and find if they fell. But as the more I used them the more the started to turn red in the location of the iris.

At first it was unnoticeble but they started to turn from red to crimson, I even bought new lenses but they just turned immediatelly to the state my last pair was! Like a saving option. But it isn't just that. Once they turned fully crimson, the started to form these small black comma-like points, one in each.

No one really tought that it was strange, they must have tought that I was just trying a different look and some even said that it was kind cool. Only one person knew what had really happened. My best friend, my brother, I told him everyday what happened to the lenses and he knew everything and accepted it. He was a bit freaked, can't blame him, I was too. Who wouldn't be?

I knew my eyes looked kinda cool with lenses on, but I hated them, I hated the crimsons color, the commas on them, everything about them. Still I wore them. But one day everything changed. Again.

It was a very exausthing day and I was so tired that I forgot to take off my lenses and just slept with them. That was perhaps the biggest mistake of my life. Or perhaps the best thing that happened with my life. The following morning, as I was about to take the lenses of my eyes to trade them with my spare one's, what wasn't my surprise when instead of touching the lense, i poked my eye?

It's wasn't a mistake or anything, because trought the day I kept trying to take the lenses off but to no result. They had somehow, someway, fused and became part of my eyes. No, they became my eyes. Afer that i hated them even more.

But strange thing was it was like seeing things in slow motion, not much but still. I could read lips, I could predict where people and stuff where moving to, even without thinking, this after-image like thing just appeared in front of the body and showed what they were going to do. I could read body language like never before, and even copy their movements that would be later engraved into my mind. I could see clearer then ever. It was amazing at that point.

And then she came into my life. This girl, this women, this succubus, this devil, demon, this... this... this angel.

She came as a transfer student from another city. She was beatiful, her eyes sparkling with life, and when our eyes crossed, I... I... , it took my breath away, but I was ashamed of my eyes, so I averted my gaze. I looked at everywhere but her, until I felt that she had took off her innocent eyes from me.

I everyday I kept stealing glances from her, hoping to talk with her, yearning, needing to hear her voice, ashamed of those abominations that were my eyes. My eyes were demonic looking when compared to hers. Hers were, are, angelic.

Until... Until the day when the assholes from my class decided to pick on me because of my eyes, between other things. They picked on just about everyone and everything, sometimes they were cool to be with, but they were generally a nuisance. The class had learn to ignore them when they got into the dubbed "Asshole Mode". Actually, it was generally kind of funny ignoring them when they're were trying to get a rise out of us, and continue talking or starting to talk to the person next to you, and to see them get angered instead.

But, the new girl didn't that unspoken universal rule. She just had to jump in my defense, she just had defend me, this thing with crimson eyes and, after various times of using the new abilities of these abominations and increased them, three black comma marks. She just had to play savior, just had to play hero. She just had to, didn't she?

The assholes left me alone, alone with the person I had been avoiding for days. Just when you need to not stp pestring you, they do the exact opposite. Assholes, damn assholes.

After they were gone and no one was near by, she turned to me, her eyes looking up into my own, she was smaller then me, a petit figure, the perfect girl one would think, her normally lively, joyous, innocent eyes, burning with anger, curiosity, indignant and at the same time worried. A strange mixture, it mezmerized me, as much as her normal eyes did. " Why do you avoid me?" she asks " Do I disgust you or something?"

I look at my feet, afraid of answering, ashamed of looking into her beautiful eyes with my horrible ones, fearful of tainting them somehow, someway. " Answer me!" she insists, but what could I say t her? Giver her an excuse? " Why don't you look face to face with me?"

She surprised me. She grabbed my face with her hands and made me look at her. Into her eyes. And they mezmerized me yet again. Without even knowing I answer her question with a quiet, awed voice. " Because of my eyes"

" Your eyes? What's wrong with them?" Oh! The innocent curiosity in her voice. She makes answer her without forcing me , threatning me, just her voice made me answer.

"My eyes, they're horrible, they're ugly. They're monstrosties. I'm ashamed of them. And then I look at your and... I'm ashamed of them even more. Your eyes are beautiful. Mine are horrendous." Still in that quiet, but ashamed voice, an there but not there voice, still mezmerized by these orbs of innocence, light and curiosity looking into my own red orbs.

" Ugly? Why? I think their beautiful" It was at this point that I stopped understanding if they were a curse or a blessing. That was the start of something speacial, something very speacial.

Before people rarely saw me without the company of my best friend. Now they rarely saw me without her company. People started thinking of us as a couple, and we started too. When asked questions, no more it was answered as "Me and him" or "Me and Her". It started being "We" and "Us" and "Our".

We weren't actually a couple. Just friends, like best friends but more. We didn't kiss or anything. We were to afraid of somehow ruinning our friendship. Until we decided " To hell with it!" and went on our First Date.

Surprisingly the only thing that changed was that we kissed now, and that, as my best friend put it "You two are impossible to be with! All lovey-dovey with one another! Your short of dripping honey!" He would've had caused more impact if he wasn't worse than us with he's girlfriend and I commented on it.

On one of our usual double dates, disaster struck, when the bus we were traveling one got hijacked. Eventually they got out of gas, so we had to stop at a service station. They actually had the balls to treathen the driver to act as nothing had happened and put some gasoline and then returned, on the penalty that if he ran or alerted the authorities, they would start killing people.

It was taking a while so one of them had the balls to say that they wanted to have some "fun" with all the pretty girls. At gun point we were threathened but as they took away my girlfriend, my... my... lifeline, and I saw her tears something, something snapped. These thugs just had made the biggest mistake on their worthless lowly lives.

They hadn't actually seen my eyes and as I got up, the thug that was guarding us with a gun, came near, my head tilted to the floor and my hair shadowing my eyes. " Sit down or I'll shoot ya!" he ordered poking the point of his rifle into my chest. I snapped my head up locking my eyes with his, scaring him, terrifying him with the demonic appearence other people said I had.

Like I said, they had made their biggest mistake ever.

I put a hand on the bottom of the rifle and slam it into his face, a horrible crunch is heard, and as I again lowered the rifle, I could see it was covered in blood. I had broken not only his nose, but his jaw and his head, with the bonus of knocking out some of his teeth. " Tie him up or something, I'm going to save the girls" My voice left no room for objection and I started walking to where they had taken them in a confident and calm but enraged stride.

When I got there they hadn't done anything sexual to them, just ruffed them up a bit to decrease their resistance. There was no talk and I don't remember clearly what happened. I just woke in the hospital bed I'm currently typing this in, with my girlfriend hovering over me, concern etched on her face.

She explained me that I was a Hero. That no one had gotten gravely hurt, no one had gotten raped. The only grave wound was a gunshot to my shoulder but it was life threathning or handicaping. The newspapers were calling me the Crimson Eyed Hero.

I smiled, I was just glad she and everyone else were fine, she mostly. Suddenly I got this urge to see myself on the mirror, my eyes more than anything else mostly. She helped me of the bed and into a mirror there was in the bathroom. I stood there in front of the mirror, my girlfriend leaning her head in my unwounded shoulder but still helping supporting my weight.

I watched as my crimson eyes faded into my original ones, a small smile, somewhat sad smile making it's way into my face. We were both silent for a bit before she said " You know, those are still beautiful, more beautiful then the others."she smiled at me and I couldn't help but be mezmerized by her and smile back.

Now, years later on my deathbed, my girlfriend of then, now my wife, my soulmate, still says my eyes are beautifull. I still see as clearly as when I had my crimson eyes but without the other abilities. But I now understand what they were. They must have me another one's eyes and that person lended them to me for that one moment to save my love.

Whoever that person is, if your reading this, even if you aren't, I don't know how you did it, how you knew, but, still, thank you, I owe much to you and I hope I can someday, someway repay you. The light is calling me now, so I must go...

Thank You...

Thank You, Truly...

--/--/--

So, how was it? Good? Bad? Head-exploding Awesome? Please review and don't be shy about your opinion

Sincerely;

Spar7aN


End file.
